Jeśli pokażę Ci róże - czy podążysz?
by Boryskar
Summary: Coś poszło cholernie nie tak. Rhys obudził się na pustkowiu, ranny, zupełnie sam. Pamiętał moment otwierania skrzyni, jednak, co było potem? Co sprawiło, że wylądował w tym mało przyjaznym miejscu? Czym jest głos? I kto stanie na jego drodze, niosąc wytłumaczenie całego zajścia, oraz najmniej spodziewaną prawdę? Ze względu na przekleństwa i dalsze rozdziały, daję T. Zapraszam!
1. 01 - Oddaj mi swoją stratę i smutek

**_01 - Oddaj mi swoją stratę i smutek_**

Świadomość wracała do niego powoli. Czuł tępy ból głowy, jednak bardziej krzywił się przez promieniujący, prawy bark. Nie musiał otwierać oczu by wiedzieć, że jego robotyczna ręka była kompletnie strzaskana. Coś uciskało połączenia nerwowe w miejscu, gdzie metal łączył się z jego ciałem.

W oczach mężczyzny pojawiły się łzy, kiedy spróbował podnieść się. Nie mógł, ból nakazywał mu pozostać w obecnej pozycji. Poddał próbę otworzenia oczu. Musiał jeszcze chwilę zaczekać… Być może to dobrze, stwierdził, kiedy był już w stanie wysuwać w miarę logiczne wnioski. Miał okazję zastanowić się nad tym, co musiało wydarzyć się zanim odzyskał świadomość na… Odludziu. Przynajmniej tak wnioskował. Wokół niego była tylko cisza. Nawet ona była martwa.

Leżał na spękanej, wysuszonej ziemi. Czuł pod palcami prawdziwej dłoni szorstkość podłoża. To musiało być jakieś typowe pustkowie na Pandorze, najbardziej nieprzyjaźnie nastawionej do wszelkich przybyszów planety. Przez powieki mógł zorientować się, że musiał to być wczesny ranek albo późny wieczór. Kto by jednak nie stracił rachuby czasu, będąc przez dłuższy czas nieprzytomnym? Poczuł, że w przełyku zbiera mu się treść żołądkowa, którą jednak zdusił. Co się stało…?

_ Coś poszło kurewsko nie tak, kiedy razem z Fioną otwierałem tajemniczą skrzynię z Krypty._

Ta myśl sprawiła, że otworzył swoje dwukolorowe oczy. _To jeszcze nie koniec, Rhys_, usłyszał w swojej głowie. Kto to był? Ten głos nie mógł należeć do Jacka, przecież usunął go ze swoich podsystemów razem ze starym ECHO-okiem, cybernetycznym ramieniem i jednostką w jego głowie. Udało mu się zastąpić te komponenty na modele niebędące produkcji nieistniejącego już Hyperionu. Teraz jednak jego ramię było dość poważnie uszkodzone, interfejs ECHO natomiast nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na uruchomienie się w jego podświadomości. Wyglądało na to, że jego fizyczny stan wpływał na działanie ulepszeń, jakie sobie zainstalował.

Spróbował zignorować ból, przekręcając głowę to w lewo, to prawo. Powoli, ludzką ręką odgarnął lecące do oczu kosmyki. W normalnych warunkach ubolewałby nad tym, iż jego włosy nie były ułożone w charakterystycznym dla niego zwyczaju. Teraz, nie miał na to czasu. Pamiętał, że coś poszło cholernie nie tak w Krypcie, kiedy był tam z Fioną. Otwierali skrzynię, coś błysnęło, i tym sposobem znalazł się tu, budząc obolały i uszkodzony/ranny, nie do końca wiedząc, jak nazwać swój stan.

Mechaniczna kończyna nie miała najmniejszej ochoty na współpracę. Ciążyła mu, kiedy próbował chociażby usiąść na ziemi. Trzymał ramię ludzką ręką. Wystawały z niego poszarpane kable, miejscami nie było odpowiednich osłonek, zaślepek i fragmentów metalu, stanowiących obudowę jego kończyny. Na jego ubraniu widoczne były rozcięcia mniejszych i większych rozmiarów. Spojrzał po sobie, widząc podarte na kolanach nogawki spodni. Jego buty były w nieco lepszym stanie. Gorzej przedstawiała się jego cała w strzępach marynarka, nieco mniej złachana zdawała się być kamizelka, natomiast koszuli brakowało dwóch górnych guzików. Nie zakrywała ona już tak szczelnie błękitnych tatuaży na jego klatce piersiowej, które ciągnęły się do lewego nadgarstka.

Kim był _głos?_ Z tego, co widział, był w tym miejscu kompletnie sam. Czuł smagający go zimny, nieprzyjemny wiatr. Kulił się z zimna, starając zatrzymać choć odrobinę ciepła swojego ciała – jednakże było to ciężkie. Musiał iść, znaleźć schronienie, ale gdzie? Wszędzie to samo pustkowie, spękana z suchości ziemia, i samotność.

Rhysowi jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo nie przeszkadzał fakt samotności. Zdany był na łaskę, a może niełaskę planety, **która nigdy nie była jego domem.**

* * *

Hej! Minęły ponad dwa lata od czasu, kiedy udzielałam się tutaj - jednak mam nadzieję, że uda mi się powrócić z nowymi pomysłami, a wyżej widoczny jest właśnie owoc jednego z nich który, mam nadzieję, będzie rozwijany dalej.  
Co do poprzednich opowiadań - na razie pozostają zawieszone, jednakże chciałabym przywrócić je do życia. Trzymajcie kciuki ;)

Tales From The Borderland i utwór "Where The Wild Roses Grow" nie należą do mnie. Do mnie należy czas, jaki poświęciłam na tę historię, oraz ewentualna postać OC, której obecności nie wykluczam :)


	2. 02 - Aby mieć dla kogo wracać do domu

_**02- Aby mieć dla kogo wracać do domu**_

Rhys miał wrażenie, że wybrana przez niego droga prowadziła do nikąd. Nie wiedział, ile wędrował. Jedynym pewnikiem zdawał się być fakt, że nastała noc. Nikłe światło księżyca Pandory z ledwością oświetlało otoczenie zmęczonego mężczyzny. Miał już dość.

Dygotał z zimna. Osłabienie i ból głowy sygnalizowały odwodnienie. Heterochromik zaczynał coraz poważniej wątpić w to, czy dotrwa do wschodu pustynnego, palącego bezlitośnie słońca. W tamtej chwili mógł jednak uznać to za wyjątkowo miłą odmianę. Rhys chciał choć na chwilę poczuć przyjemne ciepło na swojej skórze. Czegokolwiek.

Kogokolwiek.

Mężczyzna mimowolnie powędrował myślami do Fiony. Jedyne, czego w tamtej chwili pragnął to wiedzieć, że z jego początkującą poszukiwaczką skarbów było wszystko w porządku. Chciał odnaleźć ją jak najprędzej by wziąć w swoje ramiona w zapewnieniu, że wszystko już będzie dobrze.

I to był ten moment, w którym uświadomił sobie o tym, że od jakiegoś czasu marzył właśnie o przeżywaniu kolejnych historii - razem z nią, w poszukiwaniu tajemniczych Krypt i skrywanych przez nie skarbów. Fiona wyróżniała się na tle kobiet, które Rhys poznał do tej pory. Z nią chciał dzielić szczęście i od niej odbierać smutki.

W oddali zamajaczyły mu światła pochodni. Było ich wystarczająco dużo, by heterochromik mógł uznać, że przed sobą miał małe miasteczko. Z pewnością opanowały je Psycho albo bandyci, jednak nie dbał o to. Tam musiało być jedzenie. Musiał mieć dość siły, by znaleźć ją.

_Czy podążysz?_

Samotna wędrówka do miasteczka zajęła Rhysowi około dwóch godzin - z pewnością udałoby się zredukować ten czas do godziny, gdyby nie jego stan, przez które musiał robić postoje częściej niż zwykle. Na domiar złego w jego robotycznym ramieniu w jakiś sposób pojawiło się spięcie, którego skutki odczuwał dość boleśnie. Musiał jak najszybciej naprawić swoją kończynę, by w ogóle myśleć o dalszej drodze.

W miasteczku było nadzwyczajnie cicho, co nakazywało Rhysowi wyostrzyć jego przytępione wyczerpaniem zmysły. Na Pandorze dziwnym jest, jeżeli w ciągu minuty nie dojdzie do przynajmniej dwóch wybuchów, a tak przynajmniej od kogoś usłyszał. Sporo wskazywało na to, że mogły to być słowa Sashy, jednak w tamtym momencie Rhys naprawdę nie miał czasu na rozmyślanie, kto mógł być autorem tego spostrzeżenia.

Na tyle ostrożnie na ile pozwalał mu na to z lekka chwiejny krok, próbował zorientować się, co działo się wokół niego i jakie posiadał możliwości. Ani żywej duszy, stwierdził po chwili. Ten fakt wyjątkowo go nie cieszył. Ograniczał szanse na znalezienie czegoś, co mogłoby nadać się do spożycia. Jednak, jakim więc cudem paliły się pochodnie?

_ Ktoś tu musi być,_ myślał, kiedy usiadł pod ścianą jednego z budynków, między kontenerem a drzwiami wejściowymi. Był zmęczony… Ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na sen, tak mówiła mu podświadomość. To mógł być zły pomysł. Sen oznaczał jeszcze większą bezbronność, a Rhys miał sprawną tylko jedną rękę i zgubił gdzieś swój paralizator. Bał się chociażby zmrużyć oczy. To nie mogło się dobrze skończyć, wiedział to doskonale. Zdążył poznać najgorsze oblicza Pandory. Nie było tu bezpiecznie.

Usłyszał nagle kroki, coś zbliżało się w jego stronę. Serce zabiło mocniej. Kolorowooki przycisnął się plecami do ściany, przysuwając kolana do siebie. Nie wiedział, czego powinien się spodziewać po istocie, która mogła go tu odnaleźć – bo na pewno nie udzielenia pomocy.

\- Daeva – powiedział ktoś, chyba mężczyzna. Kroki ustały, a za chwilę znowu je słyszał, jednakże ciszej. – Co cię tu sprowadza?

Rhys przysunął się bliżej kontenera kiedy wywnioskował, że głos dochodził zza niego. Kim był Daeva? Co tutaj robili? Czy byli bandytami? Powolutku wystawił głowę, pilnując, by nie wychylić się zbyt mocno. Nie chciał zostać wykryty przez nieznajomych. Zdusił w gardle jęk, kiedy poobijane ciało znowu zaczęło dawać o sobie znać.

\- Małomówna. Jak zwykle – znowu usłyszał męski głos. Czyli Daeva była kobietą? W nikłym świetle widział jedynie mężczyznę, kobieta stała poza zasięgiem wzroku Rhysa. – Dowiem się zatem, czemu postanowiłaś mi złożyć tę niezapowiedzianą wizytę?

\- Wiem, że mój brat jest na Pandorze – powiedziała kobieta. To musiała być Daeva, Rhys wątpił w to, by wśród nich znalazła się kolejna osoba. – I nie sądzę, by obecność obcego umknęła twojej uwadze, Amentes.

\- Doskonale mnie znasz – roześmiał się nieznajomy. Klepnął ją chyba po ramieniu, przynajmniej tak przypuszczał, nie widząc dokładnie, co właśnie się rozgrywało. – Jednakże, muszę cię rozczarować, moja droga. Takie informacje słono kosztują…

O jakich kosztach mówił? W głowie Rhysa zaroiło się od przeróżnych scenariuszy. Co miało stanowić zapłatę? Daeva nie miała raczej złych intencji, skoro chciała jedynie odnaleźć członka swojej rodziny – zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, co mogło sprawić, że zostali rozdzieleni? Wiedział, że życie miało w zwyczaju pisać różne, zazwyczaj doprawdy paskudne, scenariusze takich historii.

\- Proszę cię – odpowiedziała kobieta – Widzisz cycki i od razu masz na myśli tylko jedno, podczas, gdy czas ucieka.

\- Właśnie, Daeva. – znowu śmiech. Dość obleśny, skrzywił się Rhys – Czas leci… Co powiesz więc na sfinalizowanie naszej małej transakcji?

Taki dźwięk mogło tylko wydawać odsłaniane ostrze, przebiegło heterochromikowi przez myśl, kiedy mężczyzna wydał z siebie okrzyk zaskoczenia. Pojawiła się za nim znienacka kobieca sylwetka i z tego, co wywnioskował, trzymała nóż przy jego gardle.

\- Wiesz, czemu nazywają mnie Daeva? – zapytała, może bardziej wysyczała do ucha mężczyzny – Kiedy straciłam swoją niewinność, stałam się cieniem. Jednym z tych, przez które człowiek boi się w nocy zasnąć. Ostatnim, jaki niektórym dane jest zobaczyć.

Rhys poczuł przechodzący przez jego kręgosłup dreszcz, kiedy - jak zauważył, dość niskiego wzrostu - młoda kobieta rzuciła mężczyzną dwa razy od niej większym. Autentycznie bał się, co mogłoby nastąpić, gdyby to on stał na miejscu Amentesa.

\- Jednak dzisiaj jestem wyjątkowo łaskawa. - kontynuowała swój monolog, ponownie znikając za rogiem kontenera. Zapewne podeszła do mężczyzny, jak wywnioskował - Jeżeli powiesz mi cokolwiek, co może naprowadzić mnie na trop mojego starszego brata, i pokryje się to z prawdą, daruję ci życie. Jeżeli mnie okłamiesz, powrócę tu. I to, co mam nieziemską ochotę zrobić z twoim cholernym gardłem tu i teraz, będzie o wiele gorsze, niż jesteś sobie w stanie to wyobrazić, Amentes.

_I oddaję to wszystko_  
_Po prostu, żeby mieć dokąd pójść_

\- Dlaczego prosisz mnie o pomoc, dziecko?

Nad ranem, w niewielkim pokoiku naprzeciw staruszki siedzącej w bujanym fotelu, usadowiła się młoda kobieta. Wyglądała na dwadzieścia lat, jednak jej oczy zdradzały, że zobaczyła więcej, niż przeciętna dwudziestolatka powinna. Jej spojrzenie nie było już takie pewne, stało się pokorniejsze. Jednak wciąż nieugięcie wpatrywała się w starszą panią, jakby ta znała odpowiedzi na wszystkie nurtujące ją pytania.

\- Bo wiem, że jest pani moją ostatnią nadzieją na odnalezienie brata - zaczęła cicho, ubierając w słowa galopujące w jej głowie myśli. - Wiem, że jest tutaj, na Pandorze… Jednak…

\- Jednak masz wątpliwości - pozwoliła sobie wtrącić starsza kobieta, delikatnie przechylając w bok głowę. Miała miły, ciepły głos, którym starała się zachęcić swojego gościa do podzielenia się swymi obawami. - Czego się obawiasz, dziecko?

\- Boję się, że przez czas, który nas rozdzielił, nie pozna mnie. - wydusiła w końcu siebie, wbijając wzrok w splecione dłonie.

Poczuła znajomy chłód na skórze swojej prawej ręki, kiedy cybernetyczna, zakończona na dłoni jaskrawo błękitnymi szponami kończyna zetknęła się z tą prawdziwą. To nie było tak, że oczekiwała jasnej odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie - którą jednak nie pogardziłaby - ale miała nadzieję na jakąkolwiek wskazówkę.

\- Wiesz niemalże wszystko o wszystkim, babciu Sciante, dlatego błagam cię o pomoc. Mój brat jest dla mnie jedynym, co zostało na tym pustkowiu. Chcę go chociaż poznać… i przez chwilę czuć, że nie jestem na tym świecie… sama.

\- Ach, kochana moja. - powiedziała po chwili Sciante, podnosząc się powoli ze swojego bujanego fotela. - Bo widzisz, umiesz szukać, jednocześnie nie wiedząc, jak szukać.

Młoda kobieta poczuła nagle dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Podniosła w zaskoczeniu głowę, widząc nad sobą postać białowłosej staruszki o piwnych, emanujących spokojem i troską jednocześnie oczach.

\- Szukaj swego brata jako Katarina - odezwała się po chwili Sciante. - Jako Katarina, która widziała, jak jej brat znika. Nie jako Daeva, której obce są empatia i troska, a przed sobą widzi jedynie cel do wykonania. Która wyrzekła się swoich więzów rodzinnych, choć uważam, że słusznie. Nie jesteś taką osobą, moja Katarino. Szukaj go swym sercem, a nie zmysłami, które można zwieść.

* * *

_**Tales From The Borderlands, utwory "Where The Wild Roses Grow" i "My December" nie należą do mnie.**_

Należy do mnie jedynie postać OC - Katarina ("Daeva"), Sciante oraz czas, jaki poświęciłam na napisanie tego rozdziału.


	3. 03 - Chwilę później, nie było już nic

_**03 - Chwilę później, nie było już nic**_

Katarina Devyani była drobną, młodą kobietą. Mierzyła zaledwie metr sześćdziesiąt trzy, a szczupłe, kobiece kształty zakrywał czarny strój z jaskrawo błękitnymi akcentami na ramionach i nogawkach. Pasemko w tym samym, wyraźnym kolorze zdobiło jej odgarnięte do tyłu włosy w zimnym odcieniu brązu. Asymetryczna fryzura sprawiała, że ciężko było ją pomylić z kimkolwiek innym - jedynie Daeva miała włosy krótkie przy karku, a stopniowo coraz dłuższe przy twarzy - sięgały jej do łokci. Bluza, którą miała na sobie, zdawała się być na nią o rozmiar za duża - Katarina nie narzekała. Pod nią nosiła gorset z zabudowanymi ramionami.

Jej postać wyróżniała się na pustkowiach Pandory ze względu na robotyczną protezę prawej ręki, w dodatku ze szponami na palcach i wysuwanymi ostrzami.

Miała dwadzieścia cztery lata. Wiele osób dawało jej jednak mniej, co ostatecznie cieszyło Katarinę w związku z otoczką niepozorności, jaką budowało to wokół jej osoby. Kto mógłby podejrzewać ją o bycie jednym ze straszydeł, o których opowieści snuli bandyci na Pandorze? Czy znalazłby się ktokolwiek oskarżający ją o bycie Daevą? Jedyną osobą, która nigdy nie pomyliła się wobec niej, była wszechwiedząca babka Sciante. Od dwóch lat zachowywała się ona tak, jakby Katarina była jej prawdziwą wnuczką, służąc jej pomocą w wielu kwestiach, jak i miejscem do przeczekania nocy czy kłopotów.

O ile nikt nie chciał spotkać na swojej drodze Daevy, o tyle każdy drżał, by stara Sciante nie zwróciła ku niemu swego gniewnego wzroku.

_Będę cicho, nawet nie dowiesz się, że tu jestem_

_Nie domyślisz się niczego, nie zobaczysz mnie w lustrze_

\- Och... Słodka Pandoro, czego jeszcze chcesz ode mnie?

Jego cichy głos tłumił materiał okrywający twarz niczym półmaska. Wędrował przez pustkowie nie mając nawet odrobiny pewności, czy w dobrym kierunku. Przez sprawne ramię przewieszona była torba z suchym prowiantem, który udało mu się zwinąć z miasta pod nieuwagę Amentesa i nieobecność Daevy. Nie chciał wpaść na żadne z nich, szczególnie w tak nieprzychylnym mu momencie.

Uszkodzona, cybernetyczna proteza wciąż była podpięta do gniazda w jego barku, jednak podtrzymywał ją drugą ręką. Nienawidził, kiedy zwisała bezwładnie. Częściej wtedy pojawiały się różne spięcia, co jedynie pogarszało i tak marną sytuację wraz z samopoczuciem Rhysa.

Cieszyło go, że znalazł te szmaty w opuszczonym budynku. Okrył się nimi od stóp do głów, przypominając ducha. Wystrzępiony materiał raz powiewał na wietrze, to ciągnął się za nim po ziemi. Nie chciał nadmiernie rzucać się w oczy, równocześnie miał nadzieję, że słońce nie będzie wtedy aż tak palić jego jasnej skóry. Przeklinał swoje charakterystyczne, a w tamtej chwili kompletnie niepraktyczne buty. Oddałby wiele za coś, w czym droga nie dłużyła by się w dodatkowym, niepotrzebnym bólu.

Przez chwilę nawet wątpił w to, czy w ogóle dokądkolwiek go zaprowadzi.

Żar już zaczynał powoli lać się z nieba. Rhys czuł, jak gorące powietrze zdaje się parzyć jego drogi oddechowe mimo zakrywania ust i nosa. Miał wrażenie, że w jego odsłoniętych oczach zgromadziła się wystarczająca ilość piachu, by rozpocząć budowę piaskownicy. Ubrania, całe mokre od potu, przywarły do jego skóry. Widmo odwodnienia wkradło się ponownie w dość pesymistycznie wyglądającą sytuację mężczyzny. Wędrował jednak dalej.

Póki nie upadł.

I zanim przegrzanie odebrało mu przytomność, obiecał, że hipotetyczne dziecko będzie nosić imię jego wybawcy. Nie to, żeby chciał mieć kiedyś dzieci z Fioną...

Chciał. Bardzo… Mimo wszystko był pewien, że ten pomysł nie przypadłby do gustu właśnie Fionie.

_Za zamkniętymi oczami spoczywają_

_Myśli gotowe, by cię obudzić_

W przebłyskach świadomości udało mu się wychwycić, że ktoś ciągnął go po ziemi. Był na pewno silny, Rhys nie czuł, by holowano go z chociażby najmniejszym oporem. Pamiętał, że kiedy materiał zsunął się z jego oczu na tyle, by mógł widzieć, zamajaczyła mu dość niska sylwetka odziana w czerń i jaskrawy błękit.

Innym razem widział nieco wyraźniej, więc wychwycił długie, wylewające się spod kaptura włosy. Rozwijał je pustynny wiatr, tworząc wokół twarzy nieznajomej istoty brązowy obłok.

Gorąco...

Chciał poczuć choć na chwilę ten cudowny chłód na skórze. Gorące powietrze w płucach paliło. Oczy wysychały na wiór, skóra przybierała miejscami niezdrowych rumieńców.

Jego organizm zaczynał mieć dość tych spartańskich warunków pustkowia, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej buntując się przeciwko nim.

Ktokolwiek ciągnął go za nogi, zatrzymał się. Wciąż jednak go trzymał. Dopiero wtedy poczuł, że miał skrępowane nogi. Ręce bezwładnie ciągnęły się za nim.

Chwilę później, nie było już nic.

* * *

**_Tales From The Borderlands, utwory "Where The Wild Roses Grow", "The Devil Within", "Sky Is Over" nie należą do mnie._**

Do mnie należą tylko postacie OC tj. Katarina "Daeva" Devyani, Sciante oraz czas poświęcony na napisanie tegoż rozdziału.


End file.
